$\sin(150^{\circ}) = \text{?}$
Solution: To find the sine using the unit circle, first find the angle. Drag the orange point around the circle until $150^{\circ}$ is selected. The correct angle is selected. Remember, the sine of an angle is represented by the $y$ coordinate of a point on the unit circle. The $y$ coordinate of the point is $0.5$, so $\sin(150^{\circ}) = 0.5$.